A Chance Meeting
by AlwaysThere-NeverSeen
Summary: A collaboration between a friend and I. Brianna is a new girl in school and is knocked over by Spencer Wright. Will this chance meeting bring these two together or will something break them apart?
1. Chapter 1

This is a collaboration between Brianna Hoshina and I! Brianna is her oc and has all rights to her, I do not. I don't tend to write about Ocs and I write mostly yaoi but, this was fun making! I hope you enjoy and reviews are more than welcomed.

Brianna looked up at her new school, Beverly High, and smiled as opened the doors, maybe this year will be fun! She then heard her favorite song playing and she started singing. It was "Carry On" by fun. She couldn't help but sing the song. "Well i woke up to the silence, the cars were cutting like knives in a fist fight." She was too distracted by the song and bam!

She fell dropping her books. She bumped into a boy "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I was distracted" She said to him. "Oh! It's ok, here let me help you." The brunette boy said he help her with her fallen textbooks. After the mess was done he greeted himself, "Hi, my name's Spencer." She greeted herself "Hi Spencer I'm Brianna nice to meet you." Hey, if you don't mind me asking this, but are you new here?" He blatantly asked. "Why yes, I just moved here from Florida." She said brightly. "Florida! That's an awfully long way from here." He remarked wide eyed and paused for a moment.

"Hey by the way do you know the time?" Spencer said as he looked for a clock. "Yeah it's about to be 8:00" she said. "Oh no! Homeroom starts in five minutes, if we want to make it to homeroom we better start going now!" There was a hint of panic in his voice. "Yeah" she said and grabbed his arm starting to run. "Hey! Do you even know where we're going." Spencer said trying to get her to stop. "Yeah, I toke a quick tour as my parents were filling out transfer papers." she said and stopped at the classroom.

Spencer blinked for a moment. "That's funny, this is my homeroom and first period." He looked at the door. "So, i guess we both have History together." Spencer said with a big goofy grin. "Yeah I guess" she said and went into homeroom with Spencer.

Spencer sat in the middle row of the classroom as Brianna went towards the History teacher. "Um, hello, I'm the new student." Brianna shyly told the teacher. "So you're Brianna, just sit where ever you like and grab out a notebook, your textbook, and of course a pencil or pen." The teacher had a warm simile as she went back to her desk. She sat next to Spencer and took out her textbook and pen. Brianna gave a little simile to Spencer, but was surprised to see him talking to himself. "Stop Billy, c'mon." Spencer sternly whispering as he moved his arms. She touched his shoulder "Spencer are you alright?" She asked curiously. "Uh! Um, ya." He said with a startled look. "Heh, just uh got to into planning out my next movie. Uh called "The Annoying Pop-star Who Won't Stop." "Ow! C'mon Billy" Spencer started to get red. He just awkwardly laughed as he starched the back of his head. She started giggling. "Oh ok" she said. He just smiled. "Today we are going to learn-." The teacher started and before Brianna knew it, the class was over.

Brianna packed her stuff and walked away then someone pushed her. "Ow!" All of Brianna's books went flying. People just went around her. "Brianna are you ok?" Spencer came running to help her. "Gosh darn it Billy!" He muttered. "Yeah" she said and picked up her book but ignored everyone and walked away trying to pretend it never happened

"Wait!" Spencer yelled as ran towards Brianna. " What's your next class and look I'm sorry for what happened, honestly. At the end of the day meet me outside of the entrance."

Brianna felt bad for running off but she had to go to music. .She was upset and confused at what just happened. "Who or what pushed me?" She thought this over and over till she got to the music room. Spencer looked at Billy "Billy why would you do that to her?!" He loudly whispered. "Do what bro?" Billy calmly said, acting like nothing ever happened. Spencer crossed his arms and looked at him "I know you pushed Brianna dude!" He whispered. Before he knew it the bell rang and school was over. Billy looked shocked and in a sarcastic tone said "Spencer how could you accuse me?" The he put his hands on his heart. "My heart is breaking from this brotrail!" "Billy seriously, that wasn't cool she seemed really hurt!" Spencer was starting to get mad, Billy never acted like this to someone who wasn't a bully. Spencer kept thinking about this then remembered he had to go meet up with Brianna.

Brianna went to the school entrance and waited for Spencer to show up. After about a minute or so Spencer finally came. "Hey, so your probably wondering why I asked to meet you here." Spencer seemed really nervous. Brianna looked at him and saw his nervousness "Yeah and are you alright Spencer you seem nervous" she said concerned. He looked around ignoring her question. "Uh here take this pin." He handed her a Billy Joe Cobra pin. "Thanks Spencer" She said and put the pin on.

"I didn't know they still made Bjc merchandise." Brianna said with a giggle. "HEY!" Brianna looked up startled. "Sp-Sp-Spencer do you uh see this this." Stumbling with every word and she clung to Spencer which this made him blush. She was shocked and fainted because she couldn't believe what she saw.

That's the end of chapter 1! Woot, wonder what's going to happen next?


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapter! :D

When she woke up she was in a big room filled with bjc stuff and a computer. The memories of what happened flooded back to her. Where am I?" She said looking around. "Oh you're finally awake sleepy head." Spencer said from his computer desk as he wheeled his chair over. "How ya feeling?" She blushed a bit "I feel better but where am I Spencer?" She asked. "Oh ya that would be a good thing to tell you, well after you fainted I carried you back to my house and you're in my room." Spencer had a confused look on his face the said "I forgot to tell your phone buzzed but, I didn't look at it." "Oh" she said then looked at her phone "It's my sister" she said and texted her that she was at a friend's house. She then looked at Spencer and blushed more but covered her cheeks.

She didn't cover her cheeks fast enough and Spencer noticed. "Hey are you feeling ok?" Spencer came closer to Brianna's red hot face. He put his hand on his forehead then hers. "You feel kinda warm, oh no I hope Billy didn't do anything when i wasn't paying attention." Spencer's face looked very concern.

"No he didn't I was just blushing because you are cute" She admitted and blushed hard. Spencer started to blush and he opened his mouth but then Billy came in. "Hey bro tell your mom to buy some more peanut butter you're out, hey I thought you said you found her house and toke her back." He looked at Brianna with a glare. Brianna got up and left the room going outside. Spencer followed. "Well I should go see you tomorrow Spencer" She said and kissed his cheek then ran. "Wait! Brianna! Ugh" Spencer tried to call her back but, she was already gone. "Billy!?" Spencer almost screamed, as he turned to Billy.

Brianna was soon far away from Spencer. As Brianna walked and sang a song. She was singing Wide Awake by Katy Perry. Singing always seemed to calm Brianna. It made her forget her problems. Spencer went outside to talk to her. But when he outside he heard her singing. "Such a nice voice." He thought as he followed her debating whether or not to talk to her or keep listening. He decided it'd be good to talk her and patch things up. Spencer touched her shoulder and she looked at him.

"How long have you been there?" Her face was turning a bright shade of red. She rarely let people hear her sing. Spencer smiled at her "I want to talk to you. Also I really like the way you sing you have a beautiful voice" Spencer said and started to blush. "Oh, uh, um thank you." Brianna shyly responded, her face was as red as an apple now. Brianna smiled

"So what did you want to talk about" She said. "Whatever you want to talk about, it doesn't really matter." Spencer stretched his arms as he said this, they kept walking. Brianna blushed and looked at him. Then she accidentally tripped luckily Spencer caught before she fell. They made eye contact for hat seemed like forever. "You have a habit of falling don't you." Spencer jokingly told Brianna, breaking the silence. She blushed "I guess so" she said with a giggle. Spencer realized that he was still holding her and quickly let go. Then he nervously laughed, "Uh you wanna go to the Wifri?" He quickly asked, you could tell her was nervous.

Brianna smiled "Sure Spencer" she said. Brianna blushed and smiled "Sure Spencer" she said accidentally touching his hand. She noticed and moved her hand away blushing really hard. Spencer looked down thinking he felt something, but nothing was there. After about five minutes they finally made it to the Wifri. Brianna touched his hand accidentally for the second and blushed. Spencer looked down and blushed. He looked back up to Brianna shyly smiling, this made him smile. She smiled then held his hand "I hope you don't mind" she said. "Oh no I don't mind." Spencer said with a giggle. She blushed and sat down.

After thirty minutes of talk and smoothies, Spencer's phone started to ring. Spencer jumped up being startled by the little device. "Looks like I get a text." Spencer said this as he opened his phone. Brianna was looking around and then she noticed she was still holding his hand and blushed red as a tomato "U-Um Spencer you're still holding my hand." She said. Spencer looked down to see their hands. "Sorry." Spencer said as he let go. "I-It's fine" she said blushing then she got a text. "I have a message." Brianna said as she got her phone out. "Hey, Spencer didn't u get a text too?" As Spencer herd this he remembered and grabbed his phone out.

As soon as Brianna saw that text she was shocked and dropped her phone. Tears came to her eyes and she covered her face. "It's only Billy" Spencer said then he looked over and notice Brianna. Tears were coming down one after another. Spencer quickly asked "what's wrong?" He put his hands on her shoulders, trying to get her to look at him. She tried not to cry but it didn't work she cried. Something happened to her father but she couldn't she just kept crying. She didn't tell Spencer, she couldn't she couldn't get the words out, all she could do was just sit.

BUM BUM BUUUUM! Oh no a cliff hanger?! What happened to Brianna's dad? Will Spencer ever answer Billy?! Will I stop asking questions? I guess we won't know till later.


	3. Chapter 3

Here ya go chapter 3! Brianna Horshina has changed her screen name to Singer97. Now on with the story.

She then showed him the text she got from her mother which said "Um sweetie I don't know how to tell you this but your father died in a car accident. I'm so sorry honey". She the put her phone away and covered her face again. Spencer didn't know what to say or do. "What can you say when someone's loved one is dead?" He thought this and did the only thing he could, hold her in his arms. She blushed and just closed her eyes. She started to sing "Amazing Grace" and dried her tears. As she dried her tears more just came. She buried her head into Spencer's shirt. "Is there any where you want to go right now?" Spencer whispered, he didn't think that the Wifri was the best place for comforting. 

She whispered "Anywhere is f-fine." Spencer knew of a park, he grabbed her arm and toke her there. It was almost empty, the only people there were mothers who were way to busy dealing with their children. He sat her underneath a tree and Brianna just cried curled up on Spencer. He blushed a bit and looked at her. Then she looked at him blushing. They made eye contact. Then Spencer slowly leaned down to her face when suddenly he jumped up. He looked at his pocket, it was his phone again. Spencer groaned as looked at the message, it was Billy, again. Brianna was still blushing. She was irradiated though, "why did he have message Spencer?" She angrily thought this, yet she couldn't be all that mad. A cute and caring boy like Spencer never came around often, and when they did they wouldn't pay attention. She calmed down. Spencer then looked at her again blushing. She started to blush again which they made eye contact again.

He leaned in yet again to only be startled by a voice he knew anywhere. "Hey bro, I knew I'd find ya here bro. Why haven't you been answering my text bro?" Billy looked down at Spencer as he said this then he looked over at Brianna. "What the heck bro?!" Billy was starting to get real mad. "You ditched me for her?! Your own bro?!" Billy was turning red. Brianna got up "We were just hanging out" she said "I have to go now" she added. She then whispered in Spencer's ear "Come to my house at 8 ok" she then left. "Brianna wait?!" Spencer almost shouted, goodness she always running off, he thought as he looked to Billy. "Look Billy sorry I haven't been paying much, but look she needs me. It's not always gonna be me and you, Billy, I'm sorry life isn't like that, well afterlife for you." Look one day this week I promise it'll be just me, you, peanut butter and video games alright?" Billy pouted like a child and just said ok. Then they walked home.

Brianna felt bad for running off. She felt really uncomfortable around Billy. When she got home she went to her room. She got out her old photo album, she looked at the pictures. Mostly of her and her dad, she felt the tears coming down. "Why me?' She thought. She then noticed a gift on her bed. She grabbed it and opened it. She got a heart necklace and she was shocked. She put it on around her neck. She loved the gift that she got, yet didn't know who it was from. She noticed a note it was from her father. "Hope you had a great first day sweetie, here's a gift. I love you! Love Dad." More tears came s clenched the necklace. She cried a bit, she couldn't help it, this was contact with her father ever again. Then heard a knock on the door she dried her tears and got her self cleaned up then ran downstairs and opened it. It's was Spencer. She smiled with a hint of sadness. "Hey Spencer!" She said. Soon a hiccup was followed after the greeting. Brianna blushed while Spencer just laughed.

He notice her red cheeks. He blushed too. She was at home by herself and she showed Spencer around her house. "Wow your house is pretty neat." Spencer looked around as he spoke. "Your house is bigger then I thought and it seems unique, in a good way." Brianna's eyes where wide, her house was just average, "I heard someone talking about your's and it sounds great compared to mine!" she said this. Spencer replied "eh, let you in on something, it's Billy's, and it's ok I guess."

They looked at each other and made eye contact again. Luckily no one was around so no one saw them. They leaned down to each and kissed. "Finally!" They both thought as their lips met. After the kissed they looked at each other blushing hard. "Um." Is all they had to say. Brianna's phone started ringing it was her mother again. Brianna took out her phone but Spencer grabbed her arm and kissed her again making her drop her phone. Spencer didn't know what came over him and brang Brianna closer to him. The phone lied there on the ground showing the message. It was her mom saying she was going to be home soon. Brianna and Spencer stayed interlocked for about a minute or two.

Brianna held his hand and took him to her room to hang out. She forgot her phone, she was obviously distracted by Spencer. Brianna remembered about her phone and got quickly. Spencer then held Brianna's hand taking her to her room. hey both sat on her bed rather awkwardly, "so, uh what was the text?" Spencer said breaking the silence. It was my mom she is coming home in an hour" She said and Spencer put an arm around her shoulder. Spencer was extremely nervous. He was surprised he kept his cool. He quickly turned away, he was never good around girls.

She put her head on his shoulder making whole face turn red. Brianna nudged Spencer's shoulder before asking if he would like to watch a movie. Spencer brang Brianna close and put his arm on her shoulder. Meaning a yes, she squirmed out of his grasped. She giggled the whole time and still laughing turned on her TV and got the remote. She fell Spencer caught her but he fell on top of her. They blushed hard and looked at each other. "Heh, I think I gotta teach good balance." Spencer couldn't help laughing as he gave Briana a quick peck on the cheek.

Sorry to end this chapter abruptly, didn't want it too long. Remember don't be a stranger, review!


End file.
